kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:F123:D2B7:ECB1:70C2-20190902014905
‘’Rat,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’I want help.’’ ‘’Help, Sagwa, I’ll give you help if I can,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Rat,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’it’s about my mother.’’ ‘’Your mother?’’ said the Rat. ‘’It’s her birthday,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Happy birthday to her then,’’ said the Rat. ‘’What are you giving her?’’ ‘’That’s just it,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’That’s why I want help. I have nothing to give her.’’ ‘’Nothing to give your mother on her birthday?’’ said the Rat. ‘’Sagwa, you really do want help.’’ ‘’I would like to give her something that she likes,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Something that she likes is a good present,’’ said the Rat. ‘’But what?’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Yes, what?’’ said the Rat. ‘’She likes red,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Red,’’ said the Rat. ‘’You can’t give her red.’’ ‘’Something red, maybe,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Oh, something red,’’ said the Rat. ‘’What is red?’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Well,’’ said the Rat, ‘’there’s red underwear.’’ ‘’No,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’I can’t give her that.’’ ‘’There are red roofs,’’ said the Rat. ‘’No, we have a roof,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’I don’t want to give her that.’’ ‘’There are red birds,’’ said the Rat, ‘’red cardinals.’’ ‘’No,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’she likes birds in trees.’’ ‘’There are red fire engines,’’ said the Rat. ‘’No,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’she doesn’t like fire engines.’’ ‘’Well,’’ said the Rat, ‘’there are apples.’’ ‘’Good,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’That’s good. She likes apples. But I need something else.’’ ‘’What else does she like?’’ said the Rat. ‘’Well, she likes yellow,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Yellow,’’ said the Rat. ‘’You can’t give her yellow.’’ ‘’Something yellow, maybe,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Oh, something yellow,’’ said the Rat. ‘’What is yellow?’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Well,’’ said the Rat, ‘’there are yellow taxicabs.’’ ‘’I’m sure she doesn’t want a taxicab,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’The sun is yellow,’’ said the Rat. ‘’But I can’t give her the sun,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’though I would if I could.’’ ‘’A canary bird is yellow,’’ said the Rat. ‘’She likes birds in trees,’’ Sagwa said. ‘’That’s right, you told me,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Well, butter is yellow. Does she like butter?’’ ‘’We have butter,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Bananas are yellow,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Oh, good. That’s good,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’She likes bananas. I need something else, though.’’ ‘’What else does she like?’’ said the Rat. ‘’She likes green,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Green,’’ said the Rat. ‘’You can’t give her green.’’ ‘’Something green, maybe,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Emeralds,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Emeralds make a lovely gift.’’ ‘’I can’t afford an emerald,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Parrots are green,’’ said the Rat, ‘’but she likes birds in trees.’’ ‘’No,’’ said Sagwa, ‘’parrots won’t do.’’ ‘’Peas and spinach,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Peas are green. Spinach is green.’’ ‘’No,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’We have those for dinner all the time.’’ ‘’Caterpillars,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Some of them are very green.’’ ‘’She doesn’t care for caterpillars,’’ Sagwa said. ‘’How about pears?’’ said the Rat. ‘’Bartlett pears?’’ ‘’The very thing,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’That’s the very thing. Now I have apples and bananas and pears, but I need something else.’’ ‘’What else does she like?’’ said the Rat. ‘’She likes blue,’’ Sagwa said. ‘’Blue. You can’t give her blue,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Something blue, maybe,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Lakes are blue,’’ said the rat. ‘’But I can’t give her a lake, you know,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Stars are blue.’’ ‘’I can’t give her stars,’’ Sagwa said, ‘’but I would if I could.’’ ‘’Sapphires make a lovely gift,’’ said the Rat. ‘’But I can’t afford sapphires, either,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Bluebirds are blue, but she likes birds in trees,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Right,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’How about blue grapes?’’ said the Rat. ‘’Yes,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’That is good, very good. She likes grapes. Now I have apples and pears and bananas and grapes.’’ ‘’That makes a good gift,’’ said the Rat. ‘’All you need now is a basket.’’ ‘’I have a basket,’’ said Sagwa. So she took her basket and she filled it with the green pears and the yellow bananas and the red apples and the blue grapes. It made a lovely present. ‘’Thank you for your help, Rat,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Not at all,’’ said the Rat. ‘’Very glad to help.’’ ‘’Good-bye, now,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’Good-bye,’’ said the Rat, ‘’and a happy birthday and a happy basket of fruit to your mother.’’